Camp Who
by Dr. Who Chick
Summary: Donna, Rose, and Martha make the Doctor angry at the mall, so now he is getting revenge. By sending them all to the dreaded Camp Who!
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid apes and their Stupid needs," grumbled the Doctor as he followed Rose, Donna, and Martha through the mall, carrying their purchases as if he were a pack mule.

It had been only a month since Rose returned through the vortex and with three companions, the Doctor was grumpier than ever.

"I just got back here and I'm bored." whined Rose while the Doctor gave her a frown and stared at her angrily.

"I'm going." he grumbled, stalking off to the left and dropping Donna's shopping bags into a garbage can.

"OI!" she screamed loudly enough for the entire mall to hear her. "I AM NOT RUMMAGIN' THROUGH THE GARBAGE LIKE A BLEEDIN' HOBO!"

Rose laughed and ran after the Doctor, grabbing his hand and skipping along next to him. Donna went on a murderous rampage after them and Martha left to lug her purchases (that she had insisted on keeping with her) back to the TARDIS.

Rose and the Doctor went into a store called _BANANA REPUBLIC_ but tramped back out again when the Doctor found out it only sold clothes.

bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--

"AND AWAY WE GO!" the Doctor screamed, running through the parking lot towards the TARDIS.

"WE ONLY GOT 4 MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Rose laughed behind him and then she rammed into a rear view mirror and blacked out.

"Stupid, yet cute, ape." the Doctor muttered, running over to Rose and picking her up. He carried her back to the TARDIS and then "accidentally" threw her over the railing on the ramp once inside.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DUMB SKINNY TOOTHPICK OF A MAN!" screamed Donna emerging from the corridor and getting into her "ranting position" (standing straight and tall while giving him rude hand gestures).

Rose woke up right then and hit the Doctor in the head with (the now broken) handle of the vortex manipulator.

"Now we can PARTY!" she screamed and the TARDIS put on some disco music and flashing multicolored lights.

**Sorry about this chapter, it was kind of a filler so the doctor would have a reason to get revenge later in the story. IT WILL GET fUnNiEr! I like typing like that! IT'S FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now it gets better... And longer...**

_They think that they're sooo great. Well I'll show them. Let's see how much they like being bored after I'm through with them._

The doctor rambled down random corridors, thinking to himself, until finally he found what he was looking for.

_This'll show them. Now let's see who's boss on this TARDIS!_

bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--

The girls sat with a bowl of popcorn in the TARDIS den, watching alien soap operas, when the Doctor came in.

"You girls said you were bored, right?" the Doctor asked them and Rose nodded. "Well then pack your bags and meet me in the-" he broke off, thinking about something. "Let's meet here, okay?"

"YEA!" the girls cheered, running to go pack. They came back 4 hours later with a suitcase and a backpack each.

"FINALLY!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing his backpack and duffel. "Let's go!"

Instead of leading everyone into the control room and out the door, the Doctor lead them through a complicated route that led deep into the TARDIS.

"Almost there!" he yelled, taking a U turn and going along a passage about 10 feet back.

"IF I HAVE TO WALK ANOTHER STEP-" Donna yelled at him, eyes burning red. "MY BLISTERS WILL GROW BLISTERS ON TOP AND I WILL SNAP YOU IN HALF LIKE THE TOOTHPICK YOU ARE!"

The Doctor chuckled and led them through a door.

"Now," he said happily. "I have led you deep into the TARDIS with no way of finding your way back to the front. If you can survive 2 weeks in what I like to call:Camp Who, then you may leave. If you don't, I won't miss you and I'll chuck your rotting corpse out into the vortex. I can't have anything stinking up my ship!"

Martha and Donna gave the Doctor a death stare, but he just looked happily and obliviously at them. Rose skipped over to stand next to him, as if eager to get going.

"Now I will show you to your cabin!" called the Doctor through a megaphone that he had magically obtained from out of nowhere.

The group walked forward, through the trees, and into a campground filled cabins made with rotting old wood.

"Doctor," Rose said, now beginning to doubt his judgement. "These cabins look a little bit dilapidated."

"I know!" he replied happily. "It adds to the camp experience!"

"YOU'VE GONE OFF YOUR ROCKER YOU ALIEN— THINGY! I'M LEAVING THIS DEATH TRAP!" screamed Donna, running back along the path they had taken.

"Did I mention the man eating aliens out there that LOVE red hair?" the Doctor called after her and she turned tail and ran into the nearest cabin. "Good, now get some rest and I'll call you for activities later!"

The Doctor ran behind a cabin and rode back out in a golf cart, covered in bananas, and that said CAMP WHO in huge letters.

"SEE YA!" he yelled and rode off into the sunset.

"Yeah, the guy I love's a loony." Rose said to Martha, and then dragged her stuff into the cabin.

bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas--bananas

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!" the two girls screamed when they walked into the cabin.

It wasn't dirty or anything, it was that the theme was BANANAS IN PAJAMAS! There were throw rugs, pillows, sheets, lamps, wallpaper, ceiling fans, you name it!

"He is crazy." Martha whispered to Rose as Donna was asleep in the top bunk. "No offense."

"None taken, believe me." she whispered back. "He's gone off the deep end. His train of thought hasn't left the station."

"He's off his rocker." Donna said calmly, turning over and looking at them. "Better get some rest, who knows how much sleep the git will let us-" she was cut off by the loudspeaker that was right above her head beginning to activate.

"ALL CAMPERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE POOL AREA WITH YOUR ASSIGNED CABINS!" the loudspeaker rang out with the Doctor's voice. The girls groaned, put on their bathing suits, and stood outside the cabin.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHERE THE BLOODY HELL THE POOL AREA IS YOU ALIEN GIT!" Donna yelled angrily.

"Donna!" the doctor, who was wearing a shirt with a banana and the camp logo on it. "Don't curse at camp. 5 minutes off of pool!"

Donna pouted and followed the group to the pool, which was ironically shaped like a giant banana.

"LETS SEE SOME FREESTYLE LADIES!" The doctor yelled as Rose and Martha jumped into the pool and swam (really un-straight) laps.

"DONNA!" he yelled at her. "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID. YOU CAN HAVE POOL BACK. DOUBLE LAPS THOUGH!"

Donna groaned and swam about 50 laps before almost drowning and having to had CPR performed on her by an android.

After that, no one was in the mood to have fun except the Doctor, so everyone but him lost Computers.

"THAT MEANS NO BLOGGING, ROSE!" the Doctor yelled and Rose screamed. "WELL, LEARN TO BEHAVE!"

**For anyone who has noticed, Donna's speech is pretty much always in capital letters. sarcastically I wonder why?**

**Next up are some more camp activities! **


End file.
